Healthcare workers in a radiology department of a hospital, for example, need to record and document locations (area and volume) on patient anatomy where radiation beam therapy occurs. In existing radiology departments, radiation personnel typically document beam placement using representation diagrams. The radiation personnel also (or alternatively) directly mark patient skin and photograph the marked areas. These diagrammatic representations or photographed hand marked anatomy images are time consuming to produce, potentially inaccurate and fail to provide an electronic digital record. A system according to invention principles addresses this problem and associated problems.